deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridley
Ridley is the main antagonist of the video game series, Metroid, and the arch-nemesis of Samus Aran. Despite looking like a feral space dragon; he's actually an intelligent space-pirate general. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * [[Ridley VS Andross|'Ridley VS Andross']] (Completed) * Bojack vs. Ridley * [[Bowser VS Ridley|'Bowser VS Ridley']] (Completed) * Ridley vs. Charizard * Ridley vs Clockwerk * Ridley vs. Darth Vader * Ridley VS General Grievous * Ridley vs. Grimlock (Abandoned) * Godzilla vs Ridley (Abandoned) * King Ghidorah vs Ridley * Kraid vs Ridley * Mace Windu vs Ridley (Completed) * Ridley vs. Megatron * Ridley vs Metal Face * Ridley V.S Metal Sonic * Ridley vs. Predaking (Completed) * Ridley VS Rayquaza (Completed) * Sigma VS Ridley * Ridley vs Smaug * Ridley vs Spyro (Completed) * Ridley vs Toothless (Abandoned) * The Space Pirates vs The Xenomorphs (Abandoned) Battles Royale *Smaug VS Ridley VS Alduin VS Deathwing Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Darkseid * Darth Malgus * Darth Maul * Darth Sidious * Frieza * Joker * Nemesis (Resident Evil) * Mimikyu * Rayquaza * Turles * Vegeta * Vilgax (Ben 10) History Ridley's history is fairly unknown, but it is safe to say he made his way up the Ranks of the designated military until he became the leader of the Space Pirates. When he was conducting a Raid on the Star Colony K-2L. During the raid, he met a little girl named Samus Aran, who he would have a large history with. Being the naive little girl she was, she went up to him and asked to Befriend him. Ridley promptly decided to kill her in return, despite saying she was cute Before this could happen, however, Samus' mother jumped in the way, while Samus' father destroyed the supplies he and his Pirates were searching for, but was killed. Ridley did not know that this event would make his archenemy, and would eventually cost him his life. Several times. Death Battle Info Info * Height: Around 12-13 feet tall * Weight: Unknown, probably around a Metric Ton * Age: Around 100 or so. * Leader of the Space Pirates * Too big for Smash not anymore * Samus' Archenemy Abilities * Plasma Breath ** Is not actually Fire ** Very hot * Fire Breath ** Can breath Fire as well. * Flight ** Allows him to fly at Hypersonic speeds ** Can be used as Weapons ** Wing size varies * Tail ** Can be extended ** Used as a Weapon ** Can also be used to bounce like Tigger the Tiger * Intellect ** Cunning ** Able to control an Army successfully for years. ** Scientific Knowledge * Bloodlust * Claws and Jaws Superhuman Strength and Durability * Can effortlessly Survive in 950x Gravity ** At least 86,100 Metric Tons * Regeneration ** Can heal Damage well, but not severe injuries. ** Can heal far quicker by eating the flesh of Organisms. ** Regeneration goes into overdrive with Phazon. * Skin Pigment Manipulation ** Can use this to harden his skin and increases his strength, durability and speed ** Can use this to also Camouflage Feats * Lifted and threw at least 81,600 Metric tonnes with ease. * Samus Aran's Archenemy ** Is one of the few individuals to stop the normally fearless Samus cold in her tracks *Responsible for the genocide of the Chozo civilisation on Zebes * Destroyed a Mountain casually in 960x Gravity * Died on multiple occasions, but always came back. * Tanked multiple attacks from Samus' plasma cannon * Known as the God of Death for a Reason. * Survived disintegration from Phazan * Able to react fast enough to dodge plasma shots from Samus while charging at her full speed even at point blank range and exhausted from a previous fight * Can easily out-speed Samus in her Zero Suit and even in some Power Suits, who moves Mach 4.9 in 960x Gravity in the Zero Suit. Weaknesses/Faults * Overconfident *Despite his cunning, he is extremely blood-thirsty *Extremely arrogant *Has unintentionally created his greatest rival *Healing factor has limits *Defeated by Samus every time. * Killed by Samus. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Army Leader Category:Bosses Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Metroid Characters Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Pirates Category:Reptiles Category:Space explorers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil